Asylum
Asylum is a map in Call of Duty: World at War. It is a little like Showdown, but much more extensive. It is also something of a successor to Vacant due to the long and sharp angled corridors and line of sight orientation as well as embellished on side passageways and many different routes, but it is a fairly average-small level. This is a good map for game matches with smaller groups of people, but can be played with larger groups as well. As the name states, this level appears to be a small Nazi Asylum based off a part of the mission Ring of Steel when Pvt. Petrenko assaults the German asylum. This map usually focuses on close range shooting, due to the fact that there is not a lot of open space. Guns that work well here include the PPSh-41 (or all SMGs), the Type 99 machine gun, the MG42, and the Browning M1919, and some semi-automatic rifles. The shotguns can also be effective. Also Rifle Grenades work well here, but the player can risk getting blown up, or seriously hurt. Structure *Cafeteria: This is where the Red Army spawns. Most people tend to stay here for the battle for it has a room that has a view of the center of the map. Also, the hall it leads to gives a great view of the enemy's path so one can trap the enemy from proceeding from halls. However, enemies also tend to flank from the back, and seeing as it is a vast space, an enemy can get through defenses easily. However, the enemy can be stopped from proceeding by someone watching the points where the enemy can enter at the back. *Bathroom Hall: This point is where many battles take place. Whoever holds this hall has a great way of getting around the map, as it goes out to the Red Army spawn, the Wehrmacht spawn, the center, and the second floor. The bathrooms are some points where people camp, hoping to get a few kills for it is usually a trafficked area. *North End: This is where the Wehrmacht spawn. From early to late game, this is usually abandoned. The main points of battles are far away, not many players stay here. However, special occasions like the flag in War, can make this spot a battle area. Otherwise, it is usually vacant. *Broken Roof Area: This area in the north-western point is where many battles also take place. Holding this area gives the player's team a great advantage. The player can create a choke point for the enemy, whichever way they're coming from. Also, as there are walls there, the player has cover while doing so. This place is often the point of most battles. It is a great place to focus Artillery Strikes not only because it's usually covered with enemy troops, but also because the broken roof does not get in the way of Artillery Strikes, preventing damage reduction. Multiplayer Game Mode *Search & Destroy: The objective that is near the destroyed low walls is usually contested. However, some people tend to go to here just to make a distraction, while their teammate goes to the other objective. This method is effective as there usually is only about 1-2 people guarding it. The rest are guarding the objective near the low walls. Fighting Style *Run 'N Gunning: Many people tend to do this on this map. Seeing as how the map's battle areas are small, run and gunners do well in this map. They can catch the enemy off-guard quickly, and then kill them and their teammates quickly too. Weapon Choice *Submachine gun: Many people use these because of the high power and light weight of it. Run and gunners and flankers usually use these weapons (the STG-44 is also used). *Machine Gun: Use these weapons for guarding a choke point. The power and rate of fire of the machine guns can keep the enemy in check at a choke point. If combined with Deep Impact, MGs are excellent for killing enemies who will tend to camp/find cover behind this level's many walls. *Rifle: Use these weapons for an accuracy and power. The people who use these on this map usually have quick fingers for others use automatic weapons, so only a quick finger can stand up to the weapons. *Shotgun: Seeing as how the halls are small, using a shotgun can be effective in this map. The enemy however, can also evade fire by just backing up. This usually works because of the long hallways, giving them a lot of time to kill retaliate. Juggernaut with this weapon choice can help ensure a kill. *Bolt-Action Rifle: These are best used when camping on the second floor overlooking the courtyard, and then sniping enemies who pass underneath, or used to pick off other enemy snipers from a safe distance. They can also be used at either end of the long hallways. Most enemies here will be using SMGs and will have too much recoil to shoot back effectively, but there is a high danger of being flanked from the sides or from behind, so a Bayonet, Bouncing Betties and/or a CQC secondary weapon is strongly advised. Positions *Player 1: This person should use a machine gun with a high rate of fire and good power. If the stopping power is good and has a low rate of fire, it's ok, but a weapon with a high RoF would do a better job. This person should hold an enemy off at it's refuge so that the SMG (player 2) can kill the enemy. The player should position across the sniper or next to him/her. *Player 2: This person should use any other SMG besides the MP-40 as the low rate of fire and high recoil will mean that the player will be limited to close quarters fighting. A PPSh-41 should work very well as its low recoil and the amount of damage it can do to an enemy will make it useful for outside the structures. This person can go solo or stay with a teammate. This person should kill the enemy outside of the building into the open areas. *Player 3: A Double-Barreled Shotgun should do its job here. Its high power and higher rate of fire make it better than the Trench Gun here. Though the player might need to use a grip to lengthen the range of a critical hit area. The player may need the sawed-off barrel of the shotgun if camping. This person should camp next to someone or alone, especially in the dark hallway areas. They should lead the enemy out of buildings to make way for the sniper and machine gunner. *Player 4: This person should be the sniper. As useless as this position may seem, a sniper is very useful as it will keep enemies away. For the most part, the sniper should hide around the red army spawn building or the hall that leads into it. Basically, this creates a chokehold for the enemy. If the Submachine Gunner and Shotgunner held the enemy off, then the player can shoot at the enemy in the open with the machine gunner. Trivia *In the bathroom the player can hear many strange (creepy) things, such as two men whispering, a girl crying, a coin dropping, a piano playing, water dripping (while in a bathroom), a knife carving into cement and possibly other things. *The sound of the Piano being played becomes loudest near a building near the Soviet spawn area, suggesting the Piano is being played within that building, but the building is sealed so it is impossible to find out for sure what is going on inside. It is odd that someone would be playing a piano in the middle of an active battle, so this may simply be the result of poltergeist activity. *Standing by the windows can sometimes trigger the sound effect of a window being boarded up. This could have been a hint by Treyarch that the first Zombie DLC would have been set in the Asylum (Verruckt). *The second zombie map, Verruckt, is set in the Asylum. *If the player goes into spectator mode, go up on top of the roof, knocking on wood can be heard. *In the bathroom, the player can see faces or rust in the toilet. *On the Wii, this map is one of the few maps where the player occasionally runs into the "Ghost gun" or "telekinetic soldier". It is when the player gets separated from the gun. The player can go through all the motions of the gun (firing the gun and reloading) while the gun goes through the motions (the ammo getting thrown off without anyone holding it). This can, however, block the view if having a large weapon, like the MG or Browning. The player may also appear invisible to other players from time. This only happens on the Wii. The maps that also have this are: Upheaval, Cliffside and Castle. *On Spectator mode and as a Russian and/or German if standing next to every gate on the map, whispering from the bathroom and dogs barking can be heard. *In the bathroom area if the player goes into Spectator mode and goes up into a secret room, a piano can be heard. Also the sound of the piano is coming from a ghostly record player as static can be heard. *The strange whispering in the bathroom and gates may be a reference to the game Timesplitters: Future Perfect for in Mansion of Madness the whispers sound alike. *It is audible in the whispers to hear something about Dr. Richtofen. Because the whisper says "Dr." and then "Richtofen" gets less audible. *This is one of the few maps (maybe the only one) to be used multiple times. It is used in the campaign level, Ring of Steel, the Nazi Zombie map Verruckt, and the multiplayer map, Asylum. *Outside of the map there are numerous houses that look as if they have been burned. Also, there is a tree outside of the map which is noticable on spectate. *In the Single player level Ring of Steel, Upheaval and Asylum are near each other. Although both look very different from each other when comparing the multiplayer levels, Asylum is just North of Upheaval , meaning two battles are happening close by. So if a player fires a rifle grenade at the correct altitude it would likely hit Upheaval . If the player does a glitch to get out of the level, you will notice Asylum is surrounded by a forest instead of a town. This is the same with Castle and Courtyard, though both maps aren't as close as Upheaval and Asylum . *A lot of the roofs on this map can be passed through if free spectating. *This map has many ghostly sounds; the most common of which is a piano playing. *It is possible to hear electricity on this map, which may be another hint by Treyarch that this would be the first Nazi Zombies DLC. *This map appears to be haunted. *This map contains many references to Nazi Zombies. Glitches *If you climb up the stairs of the blown up part of the back building you can do a sky walk glitch. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer